The Splatoon Movie
The Splatoon Movie is a 2018 American 3D computer-animated science fiction adventure comedy film produce by Sony Pictures Animation Nintendo for Columbia Pictures. It is based on the video game Splatoon which is a third-person shooter video game developed and published by Nintendo for the Wii U, and this is based on Splatoon 2 a sequel to Splatoon for The Nintendo Switch, and the movie will be release this Fall 2018, September 25, 2018 From Creators Of Cloudy With The Chance Of Meatballs MPAA Rating: PG Genre: Action, Fantasy, Comedy, Family film, Crime film, Science fiction film, Adventure film, Drama Rotten Tomatoes: 49% Release Date: September 25, 2018 Box Office: $223.5 million USD Budget: $98 million USD Running 2h 20m Language: English Screenplay By: Mike White, Jonathan Goldstein, Erica Rivinoja Story By Phil Lord, Tori Minegishi, Shiho Fujii Exclusive 5 Mini Movie On Blue Ray And DVD Mini Movie: Inkopolis Square (Reference To Splatoon 2) Mini Movie: Octo Friends (Reference To Octo Expansion) Mini Movie: Salmon Run (Reference To Splatoon 2) Mini Movie: Fresh Mini Movie: Arcade Mayhem Mini Movies Release Date: December 9th 2018 DVD Release Date: December 9th 2018 Blue Ray Release Date: December 9th 2018 IGN Rating: 6.9/10 IMDb Rating: 5.6 8,344 Votes Plot Inkopolis is a chill hood where all the Squid Kids come and party and try to look fresh. But it hasn't always been that way. 100 years ago a war happened over who would control the world of Inkopolis it was a battle beetween Inklings and Octolings in which us chill homies won. It was known as The Great Turf War , now, a hundred years have passed, and the Octolings are trying to conquer Inkopolis. However, an old Scallywag named Cap'n Cuttlefish has recruited 12 Youngin's name, Emma, Kevin, Bobby, Emily, Nick, Susie, Mia, and Leo to stop the Octolings before it's too late, also mia leo lisa mike Ben and rose did not like working with the octarians so they escaped and joined the inkling team Cast # Emma (Orange Inkling) - Tara Strong # Kevin (Blue Inkling) - Cameron Boyce # Nick (Turquoise Inkling) - David Kaufman # Emily (Pink Inkling) - Amanda Leighton # Bobby (Purple Inkling) - Kevin Hart # Susie (Lime Green Inkling) - Jennette McCurdy # Mia (Octoling Girl) - Rebecca Shoichet # Leo (Octoling Boy) - Jake Short # Mike (Octoling Boy) - Jace Norman # Lisa (Octoling Girl) - Debby Ryan # Ben (Octoling Boy) - Yuri Lowenthal # Rose (Octoling Girl) - Kazumi Evans # Larry (Yellow Inkling) - Tom Kenny # Marry (Red Inkling) - Nika Futterman # Noah (Brown Inkling) - Jerry Seinfeld # Lucy (Mint Inkling) - Skai Jackson # Lucas (White Inkling) - Peter Capella # Amy (Grey Inkling) - Grey DeLisle # Terry (Black Inkling) Trey Parker # Callie - Andrea Libman # Marie - Peyton List # Cap'n Cuttlefish - Tommy Lee Jones # Crusty Sean - Snoop Dogg # Sheldon - Jess Harnell # Jelonzo - Matthew Mercer # Annie - Rowan Blanchard # Moe - Samuel L. Jackson # Spyke - Greg Clips # Judd - Bill Murray # Octotroopers - Mr Lawrence # Octolings - Mila Kunis # Octostomp - Rodger Bumpass # Octonozzle - Carlos Alazraqui # Octowhirl - Trey Parker # Octomaw - Clancy Brown # Salmonids - Justin Long # Steelhead - Peter Cullen # DJ Octavius - Fred Tatasciore # Drake (Neon Green Inkling) - Jacob Hopkins # Lynn (Pink Inkling 2) - Catherine Taber # Pearl - Natalie Palamides # Marina - Dove Cameron # Jellyfish - Chris Sanders Soundtrack # The Birth Of Emma # Welcome To Inkopolis # Ready To Start The Day # The Tower # We Are Not Losers # Stay Fresh # The Fresh Inkling Ever # Booyah Base # Getting In Gear # All Set # Lobby # Turf War # New Ink # Now Or Never # Splatattack # Focus # Running Out Of Time # The Winners # Let's Look Fresh # Splatfest # Ranked Battle # Rainmaker # Winning Streaks # Squad Battle # We're Champions # The Interview # Emma's Winning Streaks # New Gear # The Freshest Inkling Ever # Who Are You? # The New Kid # Kevin # Make The Best Team Wins # Kevin And Emma # Blue Rules # Kevin Wins # Losing Streaks # Kevin's Winning Streaks # The New Fresh Inkling # New Weapons # Kevin And Emma Feud # Far From Fresh # Kevin's Friends # High Score # Inkstrike # It's A Tie # Sudden Death # Cheating # Restaurant # The Sore Loser # Strange Inklings? # Mia And Leo # Mia & Leo's Flashback # Becoming Friends # New Teammates # Squids And Octopuses # The UFO Crash # Investigate The UFO # Ambush Attack # What Are Does Things? # Cafe # Training # Battle Dojo # Martial Arts # Dojo Failed # The Alley # Spyke # Trade A Weapon # Cheating Again # Private Battle # Loser # Emma's Training # Tower Control # Let's Get The Tower # Let's Rank Up # Kevin Wins # The Winner & The Loser # Arguing # The Old Man # Octo Valley # Cap'n Cuttlefish # Octarians Flashback # The Great Zapfish # Agents # First Mission # Eight-Legged Advance # Octotroopers Hideout # Catch That Zapfish! # Let's Go! # Splat Race # Shortcut # Octotroopers! # Too Many Of Them # Nick's Inkstrike # The Vault # The Key # Lunchpad! # I Got Here First! # Zapfish Saved # Mission Completed # Ahoy! # The Plan # Tentacular Circus # Let's See What You Got # Lair Of Octoballs # Your Way To The Top # Octoballs # Squee-G # Looks Cute # Treasure # Armor # We Look Awesome # Key Missing # Search For Key # Key Found # Ink Cannons # Eat My Ink # Race # Second Mission Completed # Key Found # Skills # Kraken # The Boss # The Octostomp # Squish, Squash, Smash! # The Weak Point # Kevin's Bad Move # Kevin's Special Attack # Mission Completed # The Gate # Next Location # Inkrail # Breaking News # Where's Emma & Kevin? # Missing Inklings # We're Gonna Lose Power # Propeller-Lift Playground # Whispers On The Wind # The Propellers # And A Way We Go! # I'm Tired # Unidentified Flying Object # Octostriker # Beware # Octostriker Battle # Marie And Callie Speech # Worried # Trouble At Inkopolis # Gusher Gauntlet # Take To The Skies # The Gushers # Burst Up # Gushers Everywhere # Let's Blast Them # Don't Fall # Don't Not Touch Me # A New Challenger Awaits # The Army # Finding Emma & Kevin # Floating Sponge Garden # Soak It Up # I Want To Take A Bath # Slippery # Spreader Splatfest # Ink Stains & Teardrops # Spreaders # Kelp Down Showdown # An Octoling # Scatter # Inklings Vs Octolings # We're Surrounded # Susie's Special Weapon # We Got Them # Shootin' The Sneeze # The Dreaded Octonozzle # The Suction Cups # We're Too Late # Kevin's New Attack # We Win! # Fighting # Your Not Fresh # The Slap! # Emma And Kevin's Story # We're Not Friends # Spilt Up # News From Inkopolis # Squid Sisters Suit Up # New Rivals # Octoling Ambush # This Is A Bad Idea # Kevin Vs The Octolings # Emma's Lonely Mission # Octoling Assault # Skirmish At Skatepark # Emma Vs The Octolings # We Don't Need To Work Together # Inkrail Skycape # Walking A Fine Line # I Feel Sorry For Emma And Kevin # They Will Get Along # Flooders Junkyard # Renegade Robots # This Place Is Messy # Flooders # It's A Maze # Bobby & Susie's Teamwork # Bluefin Sighting # Nick & Emily's Teamwork # More Octostrikers # Shifting Splatforms # Midnight Rendezvous # A Long Path # Mia & Leo's Teamwork # Friends Teamwork # We Are Working Together # Your Not Working Together # We Got Zapfishes # Emma's Lonely Mission Completed # Kevin In Trouble # Spawn Point Out Of Energy # Emma Saved Kevin # Apologize # Agent 1 & 2 # Working Together # Team Squid # Special Move # Cap'n Cuttlefish Is Kidnapped # Lunch Break # Big Eyes # Emma & Kevin's Alone Time # No Signal # Octavio's Message # Octavio's New Plan # Cap'n Cuttlefish Rescue # Octarians New Weapons # Special Weapons # Tornado Shuffle # Octopark # Free Games # Tickets # The Show # Octodile # The Show Is Over # Inkzooka # Blast Him # Kidnapped # Eat This # Inkvisible Avenues # Find The Path # Challenging # Octowhirl # Teamwork # Let's Be Become Fresh # Emma & Kevin's Special Move # Octavio's Invasion # Inkopolis Is Underattack # Let's Save Our Friend # Tentacles Of Fate # Inklings Is ON The Menu # The Octomaw # Let's See Does Pearly Whites # Dinner Is Cancelled # Last Level # Let's Splat! # New Power # Rainbow Strike # Levels Completed # That's How We Do It # Kidnapped By Octolings # Octolings Hideout # I'm Not Fresh # We're Friends # Emma's Flashback # Kevin's Flashback # Emma's Plan # Emma & Kevin Bond # Escaping # Sneaking Out # Squid Camouflage # Octavio's Office # Spotted # We Splat Our Way Out # Tag Team # The Octoling Leader # We're Doomed # Pearl & Marina Arrived # New Weapons # Let's Get Out Of Here # Off The Hook # Splat-Switch Revolution # A Change Of Scenery # Splat Switch # Upside Down # Too Many Splat Switchs # Tricky # Onward # Rumble At The Rig # More Octolings # Let's Armor Up # Never Back Down # Killer Wail Attack # We Won As A Team # Skatepark Mayhem # Octostriker Again # Octosnpiers # Pinwheel Power Plant # Slip Through De-Fences # Fences # Don't Slip # Confused? # Octavio's UFO # Friends Kidnapped # Emma Is Alone # 2 More Zapfish To Go! # Far-Flung Flooders # Emma Vs Machines # Flooders Again # They Got The Key! # Emma's Special Weapon # Spongy Observatory # More Ink, Less Shrink # Bigger Sponge Vs Small Sponge # I Need To Get Across # Unfair # Balloons # Zapfish Rescue # Last Level # Almost Time To Claim My Prize # Let's Finish This # The Octobot King # The UFO # Bumpy Ride # Octavio's World # The Great Zapfish # It's A Trap # DJ Octavio # Mind Controlled # I'm Your Friends # Emma Vs Friends # The Shades # Die Emma! # Try Your Best # Emma's Idea # It's Time To Become Fresh # Emma Vs Kevin # Toughest Inkling # Emma's Special Move # Unconscious # Octavio's Special Move # The Fist # Back To Normal # Inklings Vs Octavio # Volleyball # Feel The Beat # Octarians Returns # We Can't Win # Friendship # I Believe In You # The Squid Sisters! # Emma Vs Octavio # Final Strike # Octavio Is Defeated # Emma's Sacrifice # Escape # Inkopolis Is Saved # Emma Returns # Octavio's Prison # Goodbye Cap'n Cuttlefish # The Squid Sisters # The Kiss # Splatfest # A Happy Ending # To Be Continued Music # Intergalactic - Beastie Boys (First Trailer) # Beastie Boys - No Sleep Till Brooklyn (Second Trailer) # Beastie Boys - Sabotage (Third Trailer) # Beastie Boys - So What Cha Want (Fourth Trailer) # Beastie Boys - Body Movin' (Final Trailer) # Ariana Grande - Break Free ft. Zedd (Ending Music) # Daft Punk - Around The World (Opening Music) # Jamiroquai - Automaton # Queen Latifah - Paper # Justice - Genesis - T # Justice - Water Of Nazareth - The # Justice - Newjack - T # Justice - Valentine - T # Justice - DVNO - T # Justice - Phantom - T # Justice - Let There Be Light - T Posters Is The Splatoon Movie A Great Idea? Yes No Category:Splatoon Category:Movies Category:Films Category:Films based on video games Category:Sony Pictures Animation Category:Columbia Pictures Category:Sony Category:Sony Pictures Category:Nintendo Category:2018 films